The Chibi Chronicles: Abel vs the Laundry Basket
by Knives'Ghostwriter
Summary: Title says it all. Read disclaimer for full explination. Rated T because manga is rated that. No language, as of yet, no graphic situations... Just for fun Chibi adventure. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though the whole idea came to me because of the fact the I do... Or rather DID own a copy of Trinity Blood vol 4 (The manga) And lent it to a friend of mine. Her laundry basket, the last place we had seen the book lying, ATE POOR ABEL!! And this little gem of a fic was born of that little chunk of knowledge and a few sleepless nights three girls in a room bored out of their skulls and did I mention sugar and caffiene? And thus, the Chibi Chronicles were born. Though Abel isn't Chibi exactly... he just shrank... This was originally going to be a one shot but my imagination and caffiene induced sense of humor pushed it a bit further than that. SO!! Without further adue... The first and for now only... Chibi Chronicles.

* * *

Abel vs the laundry basket.

Father Tres was going to retrieve an item for Lady Caterina. The only input on the object he had received was that she had it in her pocket the day before and hadn't seen it since. He had already checked all the areas she had been between the last sighting of the object and this morning when it could not be found. The logical explanation was that it had went into the laundry with her discarded clothes. He had asked her why she had not simply worn the object rather than place it in her pocket, her reply had been that it wasn't safe.

"Good morning Father Tres," giving a respectful nod to Sister Esther as he passed by her, he headed toward the laundries.

Continuing on, Tres arrived at his destination and began to search for Lady Caterina's basket. "Movement detected," a small shift in one of the other baskets caught his sensors, he turned his head, the movement ceased. Deeming it settling clothes, Tres continued on, he couldn't 'seem to find Caterina's basket. The movement happened again, this time he fully scanned the shifting clothes. Thermal scan detected heat and a heartbeat was present. Mouse... His processor concluded, and he moved a dark garment to see silver hair.

A small head popped out of the dark bundle, "I'm free!' The tiny voice squeaked.

The voice belonging to, "Father Nightroad?"

"Heh, heh," the littlest chuckle as the miniature Nightroad rubbed his head. "Hi Tres-kun..."

"Inquiry, why are you so small?"

"Don't ask... Could you help me out of here?" The littlest Nightroad lifted his arms up at the towering Father Tres.

"Positive," Tres, unsure of how to conduct the extraction, lowered his hand into the basket. Abel climbed up onto his hand, panting from the effort to dislodge himself from the clothes. "Now, how did my lord become so small?" (A/N: Woe, total Vampire Doll deja vù...)

"I DON'T KNOW!" Even bellowing at the top of his lungs, Abel sounded like a whispering child to Tres. "Just find someone that can fix this QUICKLY!!"

Tres' processor deemed that Nightroad's current condition took precedence over Caterina's previous task and he nodded in agreement before beginning his new quest to find a solution to this problem. "Tell me what occurred before this."

"I was just bringing down my laundry! I was rummaging through it, I thought I left some candy in one of my pockets... And I FELL INTO THE BASKET!!"

"..." Tres was confused, he couldn't process as to how someone of Father Nightroad's size and weight could just become so small as to be lost it a sea of clothes.

"I KNOW! I don't understand it either!" Abel rubbed his throat, "This yelling is getting to me... Tres-kun? Can you possibly get me some water? I don't even think I can turn on the fauset without drowning..."

"..." Tres knew that due to his current size and past experience that Father Nightroad ran a high risk of drowning himself if he let him conduct it on his own. "As you wish, I shall get you some water, but first you can explain to the Duchess of Milan your predicament."

"..." The oddest look crossed the small Abel's face, "You're taking me to HER?!"

"My Lady will know who can help if not possibly what to do."

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear..." Abel kept repeating those words as Tres made his way to Lady Caterina. "At least hide me!!" Tres looked down at the odiously distraught Abel. "I can't have her see me like this without some sort of warning!! It could shock her!"

"..." Somewhere among all those wires and gears, Tres understood that it would be better to warn his superior of Abel's condition before showing the tiny priest to her. Nodding, he simply held Abel behind his back as he knocked at the door.

"Come in." Once he came into her view, "Oh, Tres, did you find it?"

"Negative, the search has been postponed do to a more pressing circumstance."

"Something more important? What is it, what's wrong?"

"It's my lord... Father Abel Nightroad is..."

"Abel? What of Abel? Is he all right? Did he get in trouble with the sweets vendor again?"

"No, he is currently," Abel squeaked as the platform he was standing on, A.K.A Tres' hand, moved, bringing the crouching priest into view.

"Hi Caterina!" He raised his hand.

"Currently six inches high..."

Abel tried to smile as Caterina blinked at him. She frowned, before her eyelids started to close. "TRES CATCH HER!!"

Tres nearly dropped Abel as he wrapped his arms around Caterina's limp form. Abel ended up clinging to Tres' fingers for dear life, knowing even the small fall to the floor might kill him at his current height. "My Lady?"

"She should be all right, just a shock... Tres-kun, could you help? I'm going to," he slipped, lucky enough to land on Tres' waiting hand. "Thanks... Now, what're we going to do with her? Hey! Can you put her in her chair? It is closest..." Tres did as Abel said, after placing the tiny priest on the desk, though he had knew a bed would be better for her.

"I should go retrieve 'Professor'. He may have some idea as to how to solve this problem." Before Abel could speak up, Tres was already out of the room.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Abel plopped down on the desk, watching for any signs that Caterina was trying to wake. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He huffed out a sigh, suddenly aware of a groan coming from the young woman. "Eep?" He squeaked, looking around for something to hide behind, fearing that she'd faint again if she woke up to see the tiny man sitting in front of her.

"Uh," too late, he couldn't find one before her eyes focused on him. "Abel?" He forced a smile and nodded, hoping she could see his expression clearly. "This has to be a dream..."

"If it is, we're sharing a nightmare. I'm really only six inches tall... and I have no idea how it happened. Tres-kun went in search of some help," the doors suddenly burst open, causing Abel to jump and turn towards them.

"Tres, you see, there's something wrong with your..." Abel smiled and waved at the ranting 'Professor' as he caught sight of the tiny priest. "Abel? ..." His eyes narrowed at the nod Abel cave in reply, "Tres, I think I need a," Tres shoved an empty chair under 'Professor' before he fell suddenly weak kneed into it. "Thank you," Abel was starting to worry, the other priest's voice had gone monotone, it even caught Tres' attention.

"My lord, status report?"

"I'll, be all right Tres, just a shock is all," 'Professor's' eyes continued to search Abel as if to find out it was a doll setting on Caterina's desk rather than the worried priest.

"Uh, It's really me," 'Professor's' eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Abel finally spoke. "Um, TRES-KUN? CAN YOU GET US SOME TEA INSTEAD OF WATER? I think we all need it..." Abel had to practically scream to get his voice to carry all the way over to Tres, but the machine nodded before leaving the room again. "Can you come closer please? My voice hurts from all this yelling."

"Uh, sure," 'Professor swallowed before finally moving his chair up right next to the desk.

"Abel, what exactly happened?"

"I was looking for something in the laundries and I suddenly fell into the basket... Then I got tangled in clothes and realized I was this small." The doors opened again, this time much calmer as Tres came in carrying a tray with a pot and several cups. "Tea? Yay, tea's here! THANK YOU TRES-KUN!" Abel wasn't yelling to get his voice to Tres' ears but out of pure happiness at the sight of the overly large, to his small body, tea cup. "Uh, oh dear... Um..." Abel looked about for help, the cup was half his size, he'd never be able to lift it, let alone drink from it.

"I have already found a solution to that problem," Tres moved the cup in front of Caterina, who's cup it was ment to be, and placed a small thimble into Abel's tiny hands. "It has been cleaned," Abel could just blink as Tres carefully filled the small 'cup'. "You are on your own as to the sugar." The, huge to Abel, bowl of cubes was set in front of Abel, who blinked at it with wide eyes. One cube was bigger than his hole 'cup'.

"I think we just found a solution as to our Sugar Problem..." Caterina chuckled politely behind her hand at 'Professor's' remark.

"I AM NOT STAYING THIS SIZE!!" The squeaky voice caused her to laugh full out, giving Abel a start. After taking a moment to appreciate Caterina's laughter, he found, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!! You try being six inches high! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" He couldn't hold back a smile as her laughter just continued, suddenly aware that 'Professor's' laughter behind him. "And YOU! FIX THIS!!"

"I... haven't... the slightest... as to how..." He spoke through fits of laughter. Abel let out a defeated huff. This was going to be the longest, and worst day of his carrier.

And it could only get worse. The doors flew open, "Hey chicka, whad you need ta see me about?" Father Leon burst into the room, eyes suddenly falling on the small, thimble holding, priest. One look was all it took, Dandelion fell to the floor, clutching his sides, in laughter.

"Definitely not my day..." In all his, many, years, he had never been so embarrassed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Are you quite finished?" Caterina wasn't amused, not outwardly anyway, and continued to glare at the still laughing Leon.

"It isn't that funny," Abel grumbled into his 'cup'. He was still trying to figure out how to fit a cube of sugar into it. He wasn't drinking it without sugar.

"No, that really is Father Four-eyes, isn't it?" Abel nodded, though his expression was dark. "How did...?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" The squeak in his voice sent Leon into another fit of laughter. "IT IS NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING DANDILION!!"

"What's the itty bitty Crusnik going to do about it?"

Abel, finally, had it. Eyes turning red, his form seemed to blur as he rushed at the laughing priest. "LEON!" They rest were so started to see the tiny form suddenly sailing across the room toward the door, that they didn't even have time to blink before a little Crusnik landing on Leon's head. "Gr," Caterina was so stunned at the sight of the small black-winged figure pulling on Father Leon's hair that it took her some time to start laughing at the strange sight.

After much cursing from a flailing Father Leon, 'Professor' started to smile, "Let go, get off you little devil!! Ah, stop it! Gotcha!" The little Crusnik was suddenly snatched out of the air, by a triumphant Leon.

"Guess again," a small scythe suddenly erupted from the captives hand, it sliced down into Leon's coiled fingers, causing another curse and Abel's freedom.

"HA ha, take that!" Caterina covered her eyes, still laughing as a small bolt of lightning shot from the scythe, causing Leon to curse and rub where it struck.

"Abel! That's enough!" She spoke once she finally composed herself.

Abel stopped his circling of the frustrated priest, only to frown at he and finally landing on the desk, his wings drooping as he bowed his head. "He started it..." She couldn't help but smile, he sounded like a punished child.

"I know, and I had sent for him, BEFORE," she sent one of her steel glares Leon's way, "I knew of this incident. In fact you should've been here hours ago!" Leon flinched a bit before putting on his carefree expression "Tell NO ONE, of this. I will speak with you later, you're dismissed."

"You're just going to let him leave?! He'll tell EVERYONE, and if not he'll blackmail me for the rest of his life!!"

"I'm so getting a camera, thanks for the idea, Squeak!" Leon quickly disappeared behind the closing the doors.

"NO!! I'm ruined... No Methuselah will fear me now," Abel pouted, still in Crusnik mode.

Caterina chuckled. Unable to help it, she rested her hand, well finger, on Abel's small shoulder, "I'll dispose of the camera later... Though, if it's electrical, you should have enough voltage to damage it," Abel turned reddened puppy dog eyes at her before a sinister look crossed his face. Even with his small stature it caused her to give a shiver.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

Author's Corner

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

Chibi Abel: What's with the laugh?

Author: (VgrinsV) Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back. (Pulls out camera) It's adoritable!!

Chibi Abel: NO! DON"T STOP!! (Cowaring and blind from flashes) Gr... Chibi Crusnik: That's it!

Author: (Dumps glass of water on Chibi 'nik's head) Try to shock me, just try... (Took physics in school)

Chibi Crusnik: (Changing back) I'll FRY!!

Author: Exactly!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... And the copy I DO own is STILL missing.

* * *

"I don't like this!" Abel wined, trying to keep himself from becoming sea sick. He stared up at the small amount of light that could be seen from the top of his prison.

"It was the only solution as to your transport Father Nightroad," Tres' voice wasn't all that comforting, especially since it was his pocket that Abel was stuffed in.

"I think I'd rather be mistaken for a doll..." Abel grumbled. "OOF!" His feet flew out from under him, he gave up standing and just sat resting his chin on his hand. The whole reason he was in this predicament was because one of the younger nuns had inquired about the 'doll' Tres had been carrying. Abel had been stuck staying perfectly still as they looked over him, asking who the little figure was for. Tres only asked to re-impute data before they had giggled and rushed off.

Something bumped him, jarring from his thoughts. A shell casing? Used, empty. He wasn't expecting anything to be in the Killing Doll's pockets, but if there had to be something that had been missed it would be a shell casing. Abel propped his feet up on it, laying back in his stuffy fabric prison. How am I going to get back to normal? Whatever that is...

"We have arrived at our destination Father Nightroad." Abel blinked and made a mad dash to climb out of the pocket, Tres ended up knocking him back into it as he reached to aid the miniature priest.

Abel's eyes were swirling from the blow. What had been a tap to Tres, was a sledge hammer to him. "Ow," finally shaking himself of the tweeting birds circling his head, we let Tres lift him out. "Free at last..." The whole predicament reminded him of being lost in the laundry again. And though it was his fault, this time, "Tres-kun, you're my hero!"

Tres ignored the remark, setting Abel on the counter. Abel had complained of being hungry, mainly from turning Crusnik to torment Leon, and Caterina had instructed Tres to take him to get something to eat. "Orders Father Nightroad?"

Abel blinked up at Tres, then smiled. "Um,... I can't eat much being this small. Might as well just have some bread, maybe some left overs from breakfast..."

"I will gather your meal." As Tres moved around the kitchen Abel kept a lookout for anyone that may walk in and see him now sitting on the counter.

Abel's back stiffened when he saw a familiar flash of red hair, Esther, coming through the door, "Eep," was all he got out in warning before he plastered a neutral expression on his face.

"Ah! It's so cute!" She oo'd and ah'd over the little 'doll'. Abel kept himself still as she brushed his hair back, he'd lost his band when attacking Leon and it hung loose around his shoulders. "It looks just like Father Abel!! Oops," she bumped him, knocking him off balance. His shoulder connected with the table, hard, as he fell over. A drop of sweat slid down his cheek as she moved to right him.

He ended up clenching his jaw, whether she knew it or not, she was tickling his ribs. By the time she set him upright his bottom lip was trembling, holding back laughter. "Sister Esther Blanchette, please leave Father Nightroad be," Tres, again, came to his rescue.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." There was a look of confusion, but she left a grateful Abel be and went about whatever she'd come into the kitchen for.

"My hero.." Abel barely sighed as Esther moved father away from him.

"Who made it? It looks so realistic, I didn't know there were any that talented with dolls here..."

"No one," Abel frownd. Tres couldn't tell a lie and, unless ordered, would answer any question asked him. Unable to see, he'd have to turn around to see Esther's reaction to that, he pictured that she'd be confused at that answer.

He was proven right when she hm'd as he heard metal clinking. Was she fixing something or about to do dishes? He wouldn't know unless he turned around. And what was taking Tres so long? Something slammed onto the counter behind him, nearly making him jump out of his skin. "Odd," Esther mumbled to herself, Abel closed his eyes. What was odd was her habit of talking to herself. "I wonder if it has a signature..." Signature? Abel thought, huh? He could hear Tres making a bit of noise some distance away. "Hm," there was no warning, Abel was suddenly lifted into the air. "Feet," the world turned upside down as Esther looked at the bottom of his shoes. "No, hm, the hair's too thick to be on the scalp... Maybe," the world turned right side up giving Abel a massive case of vertigo. He just thanked God he was facing away from her, so she couldn't see just how pale he'd gotten.

Abel was seeing double while Esther still held him. What snapped him out of it was his coat being moved. His eyes suddenly got wide as he felt it being pulled up. The higher it got the wider his eyes got, until they threaten to pop right out of his sockets. "THAT'S IT!" He moved, pulling his coat out of her grasped, back to where it was suppose to be.

He turned toward Esther, who blinked twice, then screamed. Abel was weightless for all of a millisecond as she dropped him, before plummeting toward the ground. "Nightroad," Tres caught him, Abel's eyes were still squeezed shut anticipating the impact. "Damage report?"

Eyes finally open, he blinked at the stunned Esther, "I'm alright," he answered softly, ever watchful of her reaction. "Get me out of here, someone had to've heard..."

"Positive," Abel knew Tres could hear the rushing steps because he could.

"I'll explain later Esther, I really will," he gave her a sad look before Tres swept him away from the soon to gather spectators.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Abel sat, moping over startling poor Esther like that, but he wasn't about to find out that the 'doll' was 'anatomically correct'. "Father Nightroad, status report."

"I'm fine Tres-kun," he grumbled loud enough for Tres to hear. A small jolt caused him to cling to the gun he was currently sitting on. Tres had rushed him out of the kitchens so fast that he'd just held Abel behind his back when the other nuns started to shove past. An idea hit Abel when he caught sight of the gun holsters at Tres' waist. They were sturdy and wide enough for him to be out of sight and still not stuffed in a pocket. Anyone that passed no doubt thought Tres had blown a gasket or was communicating with someone they couldn't hear. Abel figured they were right either way. This had to just be the worst, longest running dream he'd had in his existence and just sat in a huff as Tres' heavy steps carried him away from prying eyes. "All I have to do is click my heels together and..." Abel shook his head. You're showing your age again, he though. Why in God's name was he remembering that now? He felt more like an Alice than a Dorothy. Where's the bottle that says, 'drink me'? Abel ended up laughing at his thoughts.

"Report."

"I'M FINE TRES!! Where are you taking me?!"

"..."

"REPORT TRES!"

"Destination unknown... Processing sonerio. Biding time until answer is found."

"Great, the clueless one isn't me. I am so... cursed," he laid his head in his hands.

"Tres? I thought you were taking care of Abel, where is he?" Abel dropped his head, Caterina... He took me to CATERINA?! Of all the possible solutions...

"HERE!!" He squeaked up, knowing she would have to hear him through the muffling, and concealing, coat.

"Where have you hidden him?" Abel had to shield his eyes as the coat was pulled back, he waved at her, she looked about to laugh. "I'll be a son of a gun..."

Abel smiled, showing he wasn't angry at the remark, and dropped his head again, waiting for Tres to start moving again. "..."

"Hm, why don't you take him to William's study? Few go there, of their own will, and he could use the time with Abel to figure out what caused this... Predicament."

"Thank you," Tres bowed before Abel was jostled as he took up his swift pace again.

Abel had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't just the fact that he hadn't yet eaten. I'm going to be a lab rat... "Eep..." He clasped his hands and started praying forgiveness for whatever sin he may have committed to cause these events. He gulped when he heard Tres push open the door.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Author's Corner

Chibi Abel: NO DON"T TAKE ME THERE! I BEG YOU!! (Grovels on knees)

Author: (Ignores kneeling Chibi and continues to develop pictures)

Chibi Abel: I PROMISE I won't tell Alucard about the youtube videos you've been watching... (Evil glint in blue eyes)

Author: (shrugs) He laughed at the barking Integra one, I'm safe. (Smirks evilly at Chibi) You were sleeping when I was watching the Trinity Blood ones, weren't you? (Chuckles darkly) /Recommends the parodies/ I have a secret (Happily sings) I know something you don't know... (Blinks) Though how I do not know... (Looks at Chibi) hm... I don't want to know how he doesn't know...

Chibi Abel: (Flustered at Author's expression) W-w-What do you mean? What don't I know that I should?

Author: (All out demonic sneer) Hm... Just that these photo's are just ADORITABLE!! (Holds up pic of Chibi Crusnik divebombing Leon)


End file.
